The automated detection of specific print defects, such as bands and streaks with current general defect detection methods is sometimes unreliable due to such factors as the low contrast nature of such specific defects and the high threshold of existing general defect detection methods set to avoid false detections of print and scan deformations as print defects. The unreliability of automated general defect detection methods is further exacerbated by dust particles that may lie upon detection sensors. As a print medium passes under detection sensors dust particles may cause thin vertical lines on the scanned image that don't appear on the printed page. This may result in an incorrect indication of a print defect.